fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twistory/References
*This episode (and, indirectly, its sister episode) rarely airs in reruns in the United States due to the controversial stereotypes featured in it and the implications that the world would not be advanced socially or technologically had the colonists lost the Revolutionary War. However, both episodes are available on the Nick Picks Vol. 3 DVD and on the season 2 DVD. Due to its obscurity, some people mistakenly thought the Founding Fathers from Escape from Unwish Island were new characters. This along with its sister episode starting airing more regularly throughout 2017 and 2018 with its last airing being July 28, 2019. These two episodes air occasionally on Nicktoons. *This is the second time Timmy uses his Time Scooter to change history, with the first being in Father Time. *In reality, it's against both tradition and Federal Law for living persons to be featured on any U.S. Currency. *While Benjamin Franklin is widely remembered for his experiments with Electricity, his impact on the development of modern electrical power was in fact very minimal; modern electrical power was the result of the work of multiple experimenters and engineers which span decades both before and after Benjamin Franklin's time. Thus, even with Benjamin Franklin's absence, modern electrical power would have very likely been developed anyway. * The Spirit of '76 - The title card is a reference to the famous painting. * Mary Poppins - When Mrs. Turner turns British, she resembles Mary Poppins. * Scooby Doo - Benedict Arnold's line, "I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for that meddling kid." - is a reference to the quote often thought to be said by most villains in the series when it was actually only spoken a few times. The line is, however, said more frequently in the newer What's New, Scooby-Doo? series. * The Declaration of Independence - Jefferson's complaint that his best lines were cut from the Declaration of Independence references the fact that his draft of the document was heavily edited by the Continental Congress. * Late-Night Talk Shows - "The Timmy Turner Show" is a parody of format. * John Hancock - Benedict Arnold telling John Hancock to sign the Declaration of Independence really big and Hancock's response is a reference to him signing the Declaration of Independence in large handwriting. * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure - Timmy's use of his Time Scooter is a reference to the movie. *George Washington having the urge to chop a wooden object upon seeing it, yelling out "Must chop WOOD!", then slamming his axe into each object. *In the end, when Timmy was using Chester and A.J. for his presentation, Timmy said, "And if I had another friend, we'd talk about Thomas Jefferson." he forgets that Sanjay or Elmer could have taken the role of either Jefferson. *Why didn't Timmy wish that John Hancock's hand was fixed so that he could sign the Declaration of Independence? *After Timmy left July of 1776, how could anyone properly remember what he looked like to put him on the dollar years later? *Washington claims he's worth 20 of Jefferson (being on the dollar, Jefferson on the nickel). However, Jefferson also appears on the two-dollar bill, being worth double Washington. *Despite what happens in this episode: **George Washington never really signed the Declaration of Independence. **Alexander Hamilton, America's first Treasury Secretary, never served as a delegate to the Second Continental Congress as he was serving as Washington's Aide de Camp during the Revolutionary War, though he did for the Constitutional Convention. **Many other delegates signed the Declaration of Independence, including John Adams. **The colonial flag in 1776 (and all the other American flags) actually had 7 of the 13 stripes bordering the canton instead of 6. **George Washington had long hair that was powdered white and tied in the back of his head. **Thomas Jefferson actually had green eyes and long bright copper hair that was tied into a ponytail until his retirement from his presidency, though he rarely wore a wig by making his long hair short when he served as Governor of Virginia and as Ambassador to France until he became America's First Secretary of State. **Washington, Franklin, and Jefferson were mentioned by Timmy as three famous Founding Fathers when in reality, there were more than three like John Adams, John Jay, John Hancock, James Madison, James Monroe, Alexander Hamilton, and Ethan Allen, etc. :Wanda: Oh no! Everything's turning... British! ---- :phrase :George Washington: Must .. chop .. (insanely laughing-like) WOOD!! ---- :Wanda: [with Cockney accent] Oh no! Without our wands, we can't use our magic to change everything back! :Timmy: [with Cockney accent] I say, this is a bit of a stickywicket! [normal voice] I mean, dude! This stinks! ---- :John Hancock: (upon reading Timmy's signature on the Declaration of Independence) You call that a signature?! ---- :Mr. Turner: Doh, blimey, son! Look! I'm touching a pound note! :Mrs. Turner: I'll take that, love. :Mr. Turner: Oy... ---- :Benedict Arnold: C'mon, sign it! Er I mean, sign it really big. :John Hancock: I love signing things really big! ---- :Crowd of Independentists: '(''upon finding out who was disguised as George Washington) Benedict Arnold! :'''George Washington: I knew he was a traitor! :Timmy: Yeah, the biggest traitor in American history! :Benedict Arnold: And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for that meddling kid! (two authority figures take Benedict away by the arm) ---- :Continental Congress: a monotonous tone That's Washington... ---- :A.J.: And the library. I invented that too. * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes